Pokémonster Hunter
by Armand- san
Summary: After years of self-exile Red, a legendary hunter returns to Kanto to claim back what is rightfully his. Along the way he meets Leaf, the self proclaimed thief of shadows whom he offers to be a hunter and travel with him. While trials are still on their path, they will stop at nothing to achieve their goals.


**Guess who's back, back again**

 **ND's back, tell a friend**

 **Guess who's back, guess who's back**

 **Guess who's back, guess who's back**

 **Me!**

 **For the ones who doesn't know me, I'm Armand- San (Formerly known as ND) and been 2 years since I posted something! Good to be back! And what better way to celebrate my return than to bring you a Fanfic 2 years in the making! Note that this story takes place in a Fantasy medieval- ish Monster Hunter kind of world so I hope you like it!**

 **Warning! The following Fanfic is rated M for crude humor, violence, gore and possible lemon (?) in the near future.**

* * *

 **Tale of the New World**

 _Once upon a time, there was a period in history where Pokémon and humans lived in harmony: helping, cooperating and even fighting together. However, as time passed, humans began to change for the worst and the same Pokémon they once considered friends, quickly began shifting more and more into slaves for their own game._

 _This slavery would last ten generations until the Pokemon, tired of the way they were treated, rebelled against their masters, sparking a great war that would cost the deaths of billions and complete destruction of the ancient civilization._

 _Responding to this rising threat, organizations known as Guilds began rising to existence and began training new warriors known as Hunters to fend off these monsters._

 _In the end, the humans won, but the resulting damage that the war had caused the world to become inhabitable, causing the humans to also die off as a result._

 _In response to this, entities responsible for creating the world decided to take those who had survived and recreated the whole world for them to live in once again, but not before giving the astute warning to never abuse the balance of nature again or face the consequences._

 _With the world now rebuilt, the entities left the humans and Pokemon to settle their differences and while some Pokemon would come to re-trust humans, most hid themselves away in an effort to separate themselves._

 _Despite making an effort to ensure balance, attacks between humans and Pokémon remained at large and with caravans constantly coming under attack by rouge Pokémon, a new generation of hunters was formed to enforce the laws of nature and ensure that the horrors of the great wars would never be experienced again._

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 **Him**

For many, the Kanto Region was said to been the birthplace of the new world. In the last decades, the region has been responsible for numerous advancements in technology and has flourished as such.

"Been a long time…"A certain titular hunter muttered as he stood atop the bow of the S.S Anne. Currently the young man was en route to Vermillion City and hoped to be there soon.

"Hey Red!" the voice of his tiny talking Pikachu called out as it hopped onto his shoulder. "The crew says where going to arrive fifteen minutes."

"Well that's good news….I can finally get something to eat." Red muttered as he turned to his yellow partner "Do you want something too?"

"No need…" Pikachu dully replied "A small piece of meat is the only thing you're going to get around here."

"Hmm guess so…"

"I still blame you anyway."

"What did I do?"

"Our travel time and meals would have been so much better if we took the first airship." Red noted before sharply pointing at his partner "But you just HAD to flirt with that Alolan Pikachu, making us have to take this one instead."

"Yeah…she sure was cute…"Pikachu sighed daydreamingly "Too bad she was taken….."

Red sighed as well before quickly changing the subject "So….what do you think has changed in the past five years?"

"A lot I'm assuming…."

Exhaling deeply, Red crossed his arms as he leaned up against the ship "Man I wander how's Misty Erika and Sabrina doing?" he pondered to himself.

"Considering it's been five years; they're either really good looking women or really nasty, we don't really know yet." Pikachu joked back before nudging the side of Red's face. "So….which one are you gonna pick?"

Tipping his hat over his eyes, Red took one glance over at Pikachu before proclaiming "You know I'm back not because of them." He sternly declared "I'm here to reclaim what's mine…"

Knowing better than to mess with its trainer when he was being serious, Pikachu quickly dropped the issue "I'm gonna go back to our room to pack my things." It said as it jumped off his shoulder "So should you."

"Yeah…"Red agreed. He took another glimpse at the bay before deciding to go back his cabin.

As quick as he could, Red packed up his things, donned his jacket and grabbed both of his mementos: An autumn colored long sword that had been passed down to him and a carving knife that he obtained during his travels.

As the ship sailed into port, Red took a deep breath as he prepared to leave his room, ready to face that which he had left a long time ago.

Her

She was known for many names: The Gold Digger of pockets, the swindler, the two face bitch.

Those were the names she had become accustomed to hearing, but no matter what name she was given, there was only one that preferred to be called and that was Leaf Green: Thief of Shadows and currently she found herself scouting the streets of Vermillion for her next victim.

"Let's see…who should I pick?" she muttered, unsure if she should pick the dashing looking guy in the green robe or the sexy looking Cougar with hair used as clothing.

After much deliberating, the brunette haired girl finally made her choice, settling for a chubby looking guy with a red cap and dashing mustache.

"That's the one!"

With reflexes quicker than the speed of light, she walked right past the gentleman and snatched his wallet in the process.

"Hang on! I'm just gonna go get my…"The man's eyes widened as he patted the pocket his wallet should have been. "Mama Mia! Where's my Wallet?!"

"Hahahahaha!"

The nasty shadow thief maniacally laughed to herself as he began frantically patting every pocket on his person.

However, her brief entertainment would soon come to an end as she spotted an oncoming guard and draped a black hood over her head to conceal herself as she rushed to a dark alleyway.

For Leaf, it was yet another successful hunt but the day was not over yet. As the horn of the S.S Anne blew in the distance, Leaf smirked as she knew that it was time to fry some bigger fish.

 **Him and Her.**

Upon arriving in the bay of Vermillion, all the passengers of the S.S Anne were greeted by family and friends who were waiting for them.

"Well I'm gonna go find a Restaurant." Red said to his Pikachu. "Want to come?"

"Sure but its your-" Everything went silent as Pikachu suddenly spotted a cute Clefairy and went full cartoony pervy."Hello cutie…"

"I guess not…"Red sighed in response "See you later I guess…"

"Right! I have a date with destiny!"

With the bay full of people, it seemed a sure thing that Leaf had struck a gold mine. Even though she had already pilfered a fair number of people today, she still wanted more and quietly sauntered through the crowd to find her next victim. However, unknown to her a familiar face, or rather, familiar faces were watching in wait for the brunette haired girl. Dressed in a very convincing Nurse Joy costume, an officer Jenny watched from afar, giving the sign to her men that she was in position to move in.

"Now who should be the last…" Leaf pondered before spotting the bag of money around Red's waist.

Figuring it was probably the easiest looking loot to steal she quickly snatched it up. However, as she did, Leaf was suddenly caught off guard as two policemen grabbed the back of her hands.

"Your coming with us Gold digger!" Said the Police to the right.

"There's nowhere for you to run!" Added the Police to the left.

"Oh come on now…" Leaf slyly replied as she looked around "You know that's not what I prefer to call myself!"

Then, before the police even had a chance to react, they were knocked out by a swift roundhouse kick, crashing to the ground while Leaf disappeared through the crowd

However, Leaf wouldn't get far as the Jenny and her men quickly circled her.

"Give it up Swindler!" she warned as the others drew their swords. "Or else!"

"Hmph!"Leaf grunted in response before drawing her knives as well. "You'll never take me alive!"

Watching from afar, Red shook his head as the scene grew uglier.

"Then you give me no choice!"

Quickly advancing on their target as fast as they could, the officer and her men were just about to lunge at Leaf when.

*SISSSSS*

Clouds of smoke suddenly enveloped their eyes as Leaf threw a smoke bomb on the ground and in the confusion, lead to officer getting punched out and another suplexed to the ground.

"Where are you?!"The Officer yelled, walking blindly until they she unexpectedly bumped into Leaf.

Then, before she could even raise a finger, Leaf swept her feet from under and as the smoke cleared, discovered that Leaf had already fled the scene.

"Quick! After her!"

Try as they might, the officers could do nothing as Leaf quickly slipped through their hands and hid within a dark alleyway.

"Haha suckers…"She muttered before giggling triumphantly.

"Yeah good work…."

"Why thank you I- Ahhh!"She flinched realizing that someone was standing behind her. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Red."

"Umm….hello."Leaf slowly replied, unsure of what to make of this situation "What do you want?"

"I would like my money back that you stole from me."

"Huh?" Leaf wondered before briefly remembering the red-capped boy she stole that sack of gold from "Your…how did you?"

"Easy." He quickly replied "I just followed you here after your little show finished up."

Leaf snarled at the stranger. "Sorry bud but I don't do refunds!"

"Don't worry none of that matters but the offer I'll give to you d it involves a lot of wealth and riches."

Leaf raised an eyebrow, anything that involved money was worth her attention. "What kind of offer?"

"Would you consider becoming a hunter?"

"A hunter?" Leaf chuckled at the preposterous idea. "Listen bud, as much as I want to be rich. I'm not gonna commit to a job that could make me Pokémon chow."

"Now excuse me I'm outta here!" She exclaimed before throwing another smoke bomb and fleeing to another hiding spot. "Finally lost him…"

"Hi!"

Shocked, she quickly spun around to see Red looking at her top to bottom "Could you take off your cloak? I want to see your physic."

"Scram buddy before you get hurt!"

"Well considering that you stole my money, wouldn't you say it's a fair trade?"

Leaf chuckled at the fool who she was talking to. "Again 'Red', scram of before I hurt you!"

Red smiled as he drew his carving knife. "So want to test me eh?"

"You ask for it…"Leaf exclaimed before grabbing two knives from her back as well. However, as they stared one another down, they were interrupted as a voice yelled out:

"She's in there!"

Seeing the slew of oncoming officers coming towards them, Leaf decided to bail "Well see ya!" she said as she turned and climbed up the roof of a tall house.

Thinking she was finally safe, Leaf sighed, only to once again be intercepted by Red who jumped onto the roof like a certain famous plumber "Hiya! Not you again!?"

"Yes me hello!" Red said nonchalantly. "So have you given any thought to joining the Guil-"

"No!" Leaf screamed, slashing wildly at the boy, but to no avail. Every attack she made, Red just danced around it and it only served to make Leaf more and angrier. Then, after one missed swing, Red swung his carving knife, cutting the back of her robe and revealing her armor.

"Oh my…"

She looked rather cute with her armor being nothing more but a white kimono jacket and red mini skirt that was made out of Pokémon fabric. It looked like top grade gear for one with an excellent eye.

"Gyah!"Leaf froze in shock as Red suddenly touched her "W- what are you doing?!"

"Is that Spinarak silk?"

"You! You pervert!" Leaf exclaimed and lunged at him once again…only for Red to grab her hand and put her in an arm lock from behind.

"So where'd you get these?" he mused as she stared daggers at him. "You probably stole them, didn't you?"

"Hey don't touch me there!" Leaf growled while blushing madly. If anyone was watching them right now, they'd probably think they were doing some questionable things considering the suggestive position they were in.

"Get off me!"

"As you wish…" Red simply replied and no sooner did he let her go and Leaf tripped, slipping off the edge of the roof in the process.

"Help!" she screamed and was quickly caught by Red who grabbed her foot and watched as she hung helplessly over the side of the building.

"Nice panties!" he teased causing her to blush madly.

"H-hey! Don't look at them!"

Red sighed deeply as he finally pulled her back up to the roof with him "Well….have you reconsidered my offer to join the Guild?"

"I'm not into hunting so buzz off!"

"Right…." Red sarcastically replied as he turned away "…and I'm sure once the police catch you, you'll be singing a completely different tune to me."

Leaf gritted her teeth; she couldn't believe he was this adamant "Listen buddy. I've been doing for a long time okay?!" she honestly admitted to him "Believe me, I'd much rather get caught by the police than become Pokemon foo…."

Leaf watched as Red's gaze trailed off from hers "What are you looking at?!"

"They're here…." He muttered and no sooner did Leaf turn around and she saw the garrison of officers that had been following them.

"She's over here!"

"It seems you still need time to decide…." Red cryptically stated to her "…..so I'll give you that time…."

With that, he backed off and watched as gave him a confusing look. "Don't count on me changing my mind!" she declared as she swiftly leapt away.

Now all alone, Red sighed as the officers ran up to him.

"Hey you!" the lead Jenny yelled out "Why'd you let her escape?!"

"I'm just trying to help a civilian in need Officer…"

No sooner did he say that and Red was suddenly tackled to the ground "That thing is not a civilian! It's a thief!" the officer exclaimed at the top of her lungs " and you just let her ESCAPE!"

"I didn't do anything wro-"

It was too late, before Red could say anything in defense he was swiftly handcuffed by the officers.

"You're under arrest for being an accomplice to crime!" the Jenny declared as she hauled Red to his feet "Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"

"…..you'll see."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **I would like to say thank you to my friend Jordan for editing this chapter. YOU'RE THE BEST!**

 **I hope you Guys like it and leave a review.**

 **Seeya!**


End file.
